Mechanical Attraction
by Amie.Xx
Summary: Max gets to know Fang when she fixes his car. BUT he's the leader of a gang! What kind of trouble will this cause for Max? FAXY! REVIEW! I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!


**New story! Eeeep! Please review and tell me what you think! Continue?**

**Disclaimer. Dont own. Sorry :D**

'Hello?' A voice called. Quickly, I brought my head out from underneath the hood of my precious silver 2003 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. My baby grunted in protest as a large body leant against it's side. I wanted to smack the person silly for such a thing. Couldn't they see this was the COLLECTIBLE tomb raider version? This car cost more than his life. Not to mention it was the best made and most iconic car in Jeep history.

With exaggerated slowness, I brought my head up to meet the eyes of the person who dare disturb me. My eyes raked along the black converse shoes, bloody black jeans and shirtless buff body. My eyes momentarily stopped and stared at the sight of this eight pack the intruder held. Then, they continued past the defined jaw line, full, masculine lips and crooked nose to stop and meet obsidian pools of darkness framed by long lashes. The intruder impatiently flicked his black shoulder-length hair out of his eyes. I watched the way a certain strand stuck to the eye lashes on his left eye before a large hand pushed it back. It took me a few second to work out that this intruder was fang.

Fang.

Fang, as in, the hottest, most popular guy in our school. Fang, the leader of the only Gang in town, the Shadows. Fang, who dated head cheerleader Lissa before dumping her during a colossal row at Nudge's house party last week. One, that as her best friend, I had been forced to go to. I remembered it well, Lissa was flirting with Dylan, the leading Quarterback. Fang caught them, they rowed and when Fang punched Dylan, both him and Lissa went spiralling into Nudge's pool in her back garden. Definitely a senior year scrap book memory.

I checked my watch and noticed that Basketball practiced had just finished, probably why Fang was here now. It also explained the glistening beads of sweat dripping down his taught chest.

I shook my head and looked at Fang. Then looked at Petunia (the car) the looked at Fang. Then Petunia. Fang. Petunia. Fang. Petunia. Finally, Fang got the idea and peeled himself of the side of my baby.

'Can you fix my bike?' A dark, husky voice called. Fang's lips moved in time with the voice. It took me a while to realize it was Fang who was speaking. I had never heard his voice before...

My gaze zeroed in on a black motorcycle not feet away. The Honda VFR800X Crossrunner was a classic piece of material. Unconsciously, I moved over to the vehicle until I was gliding my hand across the polished black metal. I had a VFR800 in my garage at home but this was... something else.

'Wow.' I breathed. A few of the body parts had been removed to show the amazing V4 engine underneath.

'What seems to be the problem?' I asked Fang. I turned around to face him to find that he had his head stuck underneath the hood of my car.

'Just need a jump.' He replied.

I grabbed the jump cables out of the back of my car and hooked them up to Petunia. I grabbed the transmission fluid I was using earlier and placed it in the back.

'What was wrong with your car?'

'Oh, I replaced the transmission last night and I was just changing the fluid. The gears aren't shifting as smoothly as i'd like.' I replied to Fang. He looked shocked that I knew how to do that. It was the common reaction I got when I told people I earned my keep as a mechanic. I may only be a senior but a girl's gotta earn her keep. Besides, next year it would be a full-time, now I only do it as a hobby. And to, y'know, eat.

We tried jumping the bike five times before giving up. Normally, in this situation, I'd offer to help but Fang was the leader of The Shadows. To be quite honest, the six and a half foot Gang leader scared me to death.

It was my luck then that as I was putting away the jump leads, Iggy rolls up. Iggy is my other best friend, apart from Nudge. He also happens to be a member of The Shadows. The Shadows aren't a bad gang, per say. A lot of people on our side of the neighbourhood (the rough side) join. It provides them with a place to sleep in the Gang hideout and the money they earn from theft. Not to mention the solidarity. Iggy's parents dropped him out on the street last year. Apparently, they wanted to go make a fortune some place else. He lived with me for a week but it's hard enough caring for my siblings, Angel and Gazzy without Iggy to. So, he joined up.

I'd forgotten I was giving Iggy a tattoo today (other job) after school. Igs came over and gave me a hug before fist-bumping Fang.

'What's up with the bike Man?' Iggy asked Fang.

'Dont know, can't get it to start. Fuck, I'm gonna have to pull in that favour from Mike, he'll fix it. Gonna cost me a bomb!' Please no, please no, please no...

'Max will fix it!' Fuck! 'She's great with bikes. We're on our way to her's now anyway, come with.' Fang looked at me hopefully and I nodded. Geez Iggy, what have you gotten me in to?

Fang managed to wrangle the bike into the back. Since the roof was off, he stood behind it, holding onto the frame. Iggy got into the passenger side and I set off. We drove away from Parker's High school.

My cabin was only a five minute walk from the preschool next to Parker High. Unfortunately, as it sat in a clearing in the woods behind the school, it was a fifteen minute drive around the woods onto a dirt path up to my house.

The cabin I lived in was very cliche. It sat all alone, surrounded by trees in a clearing. It was one story, with red wood panelling on the outside. Inside, it was an open-plan but small kitchen/dinner/living room. A door on the opposite side of the room to the front door led into a small corridor. On the left, there was my bedroom and the bathroom and on the right, was Angels room and next to it, Gazzy's. As you drove up to the front door, you turned left to drive straight into the larger garage. Inside was like a bomb had hit it. There were broken car parts everywhere. A harley davidson and the battered old Honda VFR800 Crossrunner bikes were hung on the wall for spare parts, neither worked. In the middle of the room was a half-finished red 1990 mustang gt convertible, spare parts laying all around it. I slid Petunia in next to Sally (Like the song) and told Fang to dump the bike anywhere. Fang and Iggy followed me into the house.

When I opened the front door, Gazzy and Angel attacked my legs with hugs before pulling off and making 'eww' faces. For the first time, I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my blue overalls from working with the car. I slid them off to reveal the black hotpants, fluorescent pink vest top and black laced vest I was wearing. Paired with my Pink converse, of course. For september, it was strangely warm. I flung the jumpsuit onto the back of a chair. At the mirror in the hall, I undid my long, dirty blond hair from it's braid. My large hazel eyes stared back at me.

'Who's this?' Angel said as Fang walked through the door.

'Oh, um... this is Fang, I'm fixing up his bike for him.' Angel nodded her head thoughtfully. She joined Gazzy and Iggy on the sofa. Every now and then, I caught words such as 'bomb' and 'hydraulics' from them. I was sure I did not want to know.

'Just go sit down. I'll do Iggy's tattoo and then we can go weigh the damage.' Fang nodded but stayed perched by the front door. I went to my desk and pulled out a fresh pair of gloves, ink, a needle and Iggy's tattoo. He already had 'the shadows' written on his wrist but today, he was having 'Ari' written on his shoulder with two dates underneath, the exact same as on mine.

Iggy lay on the couch and took off his top. I jokingly poked his six pack.

'Getting a bit of a beer belly Igs!' Iggy gave me his death glare -the equivalent to my luke warm stare- and rolled his eyes. Then, he turned over onto his back. Tattooing is a pretty straight forward process. You have to have a steady hand and an artistic eye but that's about it. You transfer the design onto the person's body, usually, I just use a bit of tracing paper. Then, you get a brand new needle and attach it to this thingy that has the ink in. Then, you simply follow the design.

It took me an hour to do Iggy's tattoo since it was bordered with intricate vine details. At some point, Fang had steadily drawn closer and by the end, I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

'Who's Ari?' Fang said. The whole room froze, anxiously turning to me for my reaction. My heart constrcited painfully from the memory and i had to swallow to keep down the bile rising in my throat.

'Let's go look at your bike, shall we?'


End file.
